


Letters of Sorrow

by Ashcantwrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Shance, M/M, Sad Ending, Shiro has depression, this is really sad tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: What would you do if the only remnants of your friend were letters telling you to forget them?





	Letters of Sorrow

It had happened again. Without warning or any hint of the situation. No one knew anything that was going on inside of his head. No one had any idea what he was planning. No one had any idea he this would do this.

 

The day began started out being great. Everyone was laughing and joking around, no one was injured from their previous battle, the ATLAS was in complete working order. All way good.

It wasn’t until Keith went to go check on someone that the day began to decline. They weren’t in their room, they weren’t on the deck, or the gym, or the kitchen. Keith couldn’t find them.

 

He started asking around, to see if anyone had seen the person in question. They all said no, and panic started to settle in. A search party broke out. Some checking the last planet they were on, the others split up and began checking every nook and cranny of that ship.

 

Nothing. Absolutely _nothing._

 

Keith was in the middle of talking to Hunk, hoping talking to him would help calm him down. When someone walked up to the two, holding a box. Keith snatched up the box with shaky hands, mumbling quiet ‘no’s to himself.

 

**_If you find this box- Open it._ **

**_And understand how sorry I am._ **

 ~  ** _ ** _T.S._**_**

 

 

“I...I found it in his room…” Lance spoke quietly as Keith opened it. The box was filled with Letters, each with a name of someone on the team written in his handwriting. That was all the evidence they needed to clarify their worst fears.

  


**Takashi Shirogane, captain of the ATLAS, their leader, their mentor, their dear friend- was gone. For good.**

  


Keith dropped the box onto the ground with a loud thud, which was accompanied by a loud dread filled scream as he dropped to his knees holding his head in his hands. He kept losing Shiro, something in his gut told him that Shiro wasn’t coming back this time. Something told him that Shiro left of his own free will. Was Shiro  dead? Was this reason someone's fault? Was this Keith's fault? Keith had a million questions. He needed to know what was wrong, he needed to know what could have lead Shiro of all people to leave them without even trying to say goodbye. His mind was running so fast, he couldn’t breathe.

Next to him, a tear faced Hunk shakily knelt down and sifted through the letters. There really was one for everyone. As he reached for his name, even more tears streamed down his face. He latched onto Keith and the pair just sat there and cried.

 

Lance had thrown up. As soon as Keith dropped the box he ran to the nearest trash can puking up anything that he had eaten that day. Tears and snot streamed down his face as he backed up to the wall and slid down. Shiro was gone. They had just started getting closer, and Lance was really enjoying their time together. Yet, all of that screeched to halt. He was gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. **Gone**.  

  


Other who had heard the scream can running into the room, questioning what had happened.

 

“HE’S GONE” Keith yelled with a sob, as Hunk held him.

 

Coran cautiously walked over and spotted the box. He knelt down to examine it, picking the box and the scattered letters up. Once reading the message the box displayed he choked back a small sob. Even he missed Shiro. He kept it together so that he could pass out the letters, Shiro would have wanted everyone to at least have them. He tried handing Keith his, but he wouldn’t even look at it. So he left it on the table and walked away to hand out the remaining letters.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Shiro had been declared gone for five hours now, Coran and Iverson took over co-captaining the ATLAS. Nothing was functioning normally. Each member of team voltron had locked themselves in a room and wouldn’t even speak to anyone. Pidge wouldn’t talk to her parents, Lance wouldn’t talk to Veronica, Keith wouldn’t talk to his mother, Allura wouldn’t even open her room for Coran or Romelle. The entire team had this heavy dark rain cloud over them.

 

As far as the letters, only a few crew members had opened theirs. Inside listed some good memories, words of wisdom, and Shiro’s hope for them. Just the very thought that Shiro thought enough about this to spend time to write a heartfelt letter for each and everyone of the crew, hurt them. That very thought caused the team so much pain.

 

Team voltron refused to look at theirs. What would Shiro have to say to them? Would he write any reasoning for his disappearance?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Finally curiosity beat sorrow in Pidge. She reached over her Laptop and tore the envelope open.

  


_Dear Katie Holt aka Pidge Gunderson,_

 

_Do not worry about me. I know you and Hunk like to worry about everything, but please spare yourself the heartache. Allow me to take this time to tell you a few words that I want you to remember for years to come. Pidge you are so gifted in everything that you do. I know that you know that, just hear me out. I knew you when all that you were was ‘Matt’s little sister’ and now look at you! You’re an amazing pilot, fighter, tech whiz, not to mention a good friend. Both you and Keith were hard to open up at first, but I am truly glad I got to fight the universe with someone like you. Don’t let anyone tell you that you can’t do anything because if someone does I’ll come back from the grave and fight them!_

 

That last sentence made Pidge cry, she threw the paper to the ground and curled into a ball. The paper still stayed facing up, so through her arms and her tears so saw the bottom of the paper.

 

_Go. Be great. Be the genius you were born to be. Never stop being you Pidge._

_I do have a request though. Forget me. Forget that anyone named Takashi Shirogane or Shiro or Kuro or Kuron or anything like it, ever existed. Can you do that for me? Please? I don’t deserve to be remembered for anything._

 

_~ With love_

_T.S._

 

Pidge couldn’t handle this. She couldn’t do this on her own. Jumping out of her bed, she slammed to open button of the door. Opening it to see her parents and brother, all teary eyed. They had read their letter two. She broke down completely in front of them. The family emerged into a group hug right there in the hallway. Pidge loudly sobbing into her mothers shirt.

 

Everyone in the Holt family was pretty close to Shiro, so they were all broken by this news.

  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance was the next to break the tension and finally read his letter. He didn’t want to. He didn't want to hear Shiro’s last words to him, was Shiro proud or disappointed in him? Did he even like being around Lance? He had so many fears just thinking about the contents of the letter. He sat on his bed leaning against the wall as he reached over to the letter that had been staring at him for the past few hours.

 

Finally he opened it.

 

_Dear Lance McClain,_

 

_Lance, my dearest sharpshooter, I know you’re probably tearing up while reading this. Please don’t. Don't waste your tears on someone like me. I’ve already cried enough for the two of us._

_If you’re wondering where I am. Well- if these letters got out. I’m floating in space somewhere. Dead._

_Don’t be shocked or upset. I’ve had this plan for awhile. Weeks? Months maybe?_ _  
_ _I just felt like my time was up, plus I was in more pain than you could even imagine. Just getting by each day was a living nightmare. A lot of the time you actually made my day better. Your smile gave me a glimmer of hope. Being around you made things slightly better. Lance you’re so amazing, no amount of words can express how amazing you truly are. I care about you more than you know...I have for a while. Writing this letter was probably the hardest, considering that I’m tearing up just thinking about saying goodbye to you._

_You know that last time I saw you in person? And it looked like I was zoning out? Well truth is, I was examining your face...so that when I drifted off I had something wonderful to think about._

_Lance McClain I do love you. I would have said something, but I didn’t want you to feel like you had to fix me. You don’t need to be burdened with all of my issues. This is an odd segway but can you do me a favor, forget that anyone named Takashi Shirogane or Shiro ever existed. Can you do that for me? Please? I don’t deserve to be remembered for anything. I don't deserve the care from someone like you...Just. Please. Move on from this, you are so damn strong I know you can._

 

_~ With love,_

_T.S._

_PS: Try to stop arguing with Keith. He’s going to need you after this…._

  


Lance was...beyond distraught, Shiro confessed his love to him in...in his _suicide note_ . He had to run to the trash can again. All his emotions had lodged in his throat and he had to puke everything out again. He sobbed loudly into the trash can, yelling out for Shiro, yelling out for him to return just for a finale goodbye. If only Lance could have seen the signs, if only he could have noticed Shiro’s depression, if only he could have helped Shiro heal, if only he could have done **more**.

  


Shiro wasn’t coming back this time.

 

He was dead.

 

Everyone knew nothing would ever be the same.  

  



End file.
